


L.U.S.T.

by Error8890



Series: Black Lamb [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha！Graves, M/M, Omega！Credence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error8890/pseuds/Error8890
Summary: 性与爱灵与肉





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [热情奏鸣曲（Sonata Op 57 "Appassionata" Mov3）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038419) by [ElisaDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay). 



> 麻蛋！随缘居挂了！乐乎又说这篇文存在违规内容，已被屏蔽！！
> 
> 我只是想发个肉文治愈一下自己顺便荼毒一下别人而已啊！！！！！！！！
> 
> 为什么这么艰难_(:з」∠)_（嚎啕大哭.jpg）

欲

 

灵感由 盛装舞步 大大翻译的拔杯同人《热情奏鸣曲》 而来。

 

格雷夫斯没想到皮克科瑞会邀请自己去参加纳尔拉克的拍卖会，他兴致缺缺，但为了不拂合作伙伴的意，还是意兴阑珊地答应了。

 

会场的摆设格外媚俗色情，空气中充斥着粘稠腻味的熏香。格雷夫斯轻皱着眉头看着贵宾坐席旁挂着的La Vie Parisienne画作，“今天的重头戏是omega的拍卖。”皮克科瑞轻敲着她手里的宣传册说，“他们设法弄来了几名，其中一个男性omega还是死刑犯，已经很难得了，不是吗？”皮克科瑞微笑着问他，格雷夫斯不置可否。

虽然《omega保护法案》已经颁布实施了近一个世纪，期间还不断地修正，法案也越来越完善有效，可贩卖omega的利润丰厚，这些可怜的小东西虽然社会地位低下，但就像伊甸园里分别善恶之树上结出的果实引诱着亚当夏娃一样诱惑着alpha们，许多位高权重的人都涉足了omega贩卖，令其形成了一个行业，隐蔽在各个地下酒吧中，更有甚者，如纳尔拉克这类人，他们居然打通了政府中的上下关系，邀请社会上的名流参与，明目张胆地，以拍卖的名义出售omega。

格雷夫斯浅酌着手里的威士忌，心不在焉地看着拍卖台上的展品，皮克科瑞似乎并未受他的影响，兴致勃勃地说道，“omega拍卖要开始了。”

首先被展示的是两名女性omega，她们衣衫不整，浓妆艳抹，战战兢兢地站在一旁，格雷夫斯觉得更无趣了，而现在皮克科瑞也显然这样认为，“我还以为让那些人趋之若鹜的omega拍卖会有多魅惑，但这根本称不上美感，”皮克科瑞赞同地看向今晚一言不发的同伴，“更不用说omega们妩媚动人的气味了，我根本感受不到。”皮克科瑞看着格雷夫斯真诚地说：“抱歉，浪费了你一整晚的时间，帕西瓦尔。”

“没关系，赛拉菲娜。不过，我想，我该……”格雷夫斯停下了话语，眼神有点深幽，他闻到了一个omega信息素的味道，苦涩又绝望，但还带着一丝酸橙花的清香与甘甜。这信息素若有似无，却不依不饶地纠缠着格雷夫斯，“什么？你想什么？”皮克科瑞奇怪地看着自己突然沉默不语的合作伙伴，“帕西瓦尔？”皮克科瑞问道。“不，没什么。”格雷夫斯望着皮克科瑞神色如常，“我需要再添点酒。”

当女性omega的拍卖结束后，会场的灯几乎都熄灭了，唯独剩下展台上的射灯亮着，人群开始窃窃私语，皮克科瑞又重提起兴趣，看向拍卖台，而格雷夫斯目光越发深沉，那个omega信息素的味道越来越浓郁，他已经猜到是谁的信息素了，那名死刑犯。

“女士们先生们，请允许我介绍今晚的压轴——”拍卖师继续喋喋不休地说着，但是当那名只穿着件轻薄的白色纱织睡袍，四肢拉伸着绑在X型行刑架上，带着眼罩，嘴里塞着口球，唾液顺着嘴角缓缓滑落的omega被从阴影里推出来的时候，那股气味终于穿破层层帷帐，朝格雷夫斯袭来。

“看看他，又有谁能想到这个可爱的小东西身上背负着人命呢？”拍卖师不怀好意地说，“那些垂涎于美杜莎的人，小心了，切记不要直视她的眼。”

格雷夫斯看向皮克科瑞，“你与纳尔拉克熟识。”皮克科瑞挑起一边眉毛，“何出此言，帕西瓦尔？”格雷夫斯没有回答皮克科瑞的问题，他只是从容地说：“告诉他设法暂停这场拍卖，我要与他谈一笔生意。”皮克科瑞饶有兴致地打量了一下格雷夫斯，拿出手机，拨通了一个电话，说道，“猪鼻子。”便挂断了电话，“希望你能得到那名omega。”皮克科瑞打趣道。

很快，便有一个穿着保安制服的工作人员步履匆忙地走上拍卖台，暂停了拍卖，凑到拍卖师耳边说了几句话，拍卖师面色为难地对客人们说道，“似乎有人告密了。恐怕今晚的拍卖要到此为止。”说完，他示意工作人员上来把那名omega押运下去，宾客也在侍从的指引下有序又迅速地离场，“格雷夫斯先生，请跟我来。”一名侍从走到他身旁，对他说。

 

纳尔拉克贪婪，格雷夫斯则最擅长与贪婪的人合作，因为他们只看重利益，更绝不轻易得罪权贵，而格雷夫斯可以给予他们所求的同时用权力让他们忌惮。格雷夫斯许诺给纳尔拉克五年的期限使用纽约港走私他的枪支弹药。

“您的omega已经在送往您府中的路上，格雷夫斯先生。”纳尔拉克谄媚地表示。

 

很冷，但克雷登斯不知道自己在哪，事实上，他在刚刚才彻底清醒过来。

克雷登斯已经接受即将来临的死刑，虽然他完全不记得自己是如何杀人的，但他觉得是某种程度上的解脱，无论是结束这悲惨日子，还是结束这无用的一生，如果死神走到他面前，克雷登斯一定会跪着渴求它的亲吻。可他没有死，他还活着，他迷迷糊糊地知道自己被人清洗，被人换上衣服，捆绑在一个架子上，他软弱无力，难以反抗，被带上眼罩，套上口球，四肢疼痛，呼吸困难，除了痛苦外，他只感受到自己的唾液正慢慢地沿着嘴角滴落出来，弄湿了他的下巴，然后像被静电电流划过皮肤一样，克雷登斯颤抖了一下，几近窒息，昏了过去。

 

醒来后，克雷登斯觉得很冷，虽然带着眼罩，四肢还是被束缚着，但他没有再被套着口球，“有人吗？”克雷登斯试探地问，他的嘴巴有点疼，喉咙很干，并发现原来自己一直躺在地毯上，他尝试着爬起来时，听到了开门声。

不满于纳尔拉克的自作主张，格雷夫斯更想亲自带着那名omega离开，但他并没有将自己的不豫表现出来，只是干脆地告辞。格雷夫斯打电话嘱咐管家即将被送回家的“礼物”要如何处置，并安排手下将车开来送他回去。

当格雷夫斯推开自己卧室门时，没想到那名omega正在地上艰难地撑起自己，大半边浴袍都松开了，露出了布满鞭痕的胸膛。格雷夫斯走上前去，小心地扶起这名omega，“闭好眼睛。”格雷夫斯命令道，伸手解开了眼罩。

那古怪的发型也遮掩不了大理石雕塑般的精致面容，omega眼皮微颤，翘长的睫毛投下一片阴影，他缓缓张开眼来，格雷夫斯觉得自己看到了一万光年之外正在消亡的星辰。

克雷登斯害怕的看着面前这名气度非凡的英俊男子，不明白为什么自己会出现在这里，那名男子似乎看出他的疑惑，“你被我买下了。”佣人送食物进来，打断了格雷夫斯的话，“我先喂你吃些东西吧，今天已经够漫长了。”

也许因为克雷登斯背负着命案，他被束缚的手脚并没有被解开。男子细心地喂着克雷登斯，间或泰然地解释着由于克雷登斯omega的身份被贩卖到黑市，在拍卖会上出售，是这名男子买下了他，所以，是你救了我吗？克雷登斯突然觉得很感动，从来没有人关怀过他，可是这名陌生人居然神色温柔地看着自己，照顾着他，克雷登斯又不想死了，他想报答这个人，无论要付出什么。

“你叫什么名字？”男子温和地问，“克雷登斯。”他小声回答，不敢看向那个男人。“克雷登斯，好名字。”男人称赞道，“你可以叫我格雷夫斯先生。”格雷夫斯先生伸手触碰了一下克雷登斯被捆绑着的脚踝和手腕，“难受吗？”格雷夫斯先生问，克雷登斯摇摇头，“我解开它，你会逃跑吗？”克雷登斯听闻，抬起头，认真地看着格雷夫斯，“我绝不会离开您的，格雷夫斯先生。”

格雷夫斯似乎很满意克雷登斯的回答，他解开脚踝上的束缚，仅留着克雷登斯手腕上那圈绳子没有动。又从躺椅上拦腰抱起克雷登斯走到床边，格雷夫斯放下他，“睡吧。”说罢，他为克雷登斯盖好被子，准备离去，但被克雷登斯拉住了手，“我害怕，格雷夫斯先生。”格雷斯看着眼眶微红的克雷登斯用被束缚着的双手紧紧地拽着自己，不得不脱了外套，和衣躺在克雷登斯身边，“睡吧，我陪着你。”格雷夫斯宽慰道。

 

格雷夫斯是被冷醒的，接着他发现自己被人解开了衬衣的前襟，整个胸膛及腹部都裸露出来，四肢还被人捆绑住了。他睁开双眼，发现克雷登斯正跨坐在他腹部上，格雷夫斯的双手双脚被拉直捆绑在床头与床尾的柱子上，“喜欢这个姿势吗？我打赌那个小可怜以这样的姿势被绑在行刑架上的时候，你看硬了。”克雷登斯讥笑着，“好奇我怎样解开手上的绳子吗？”他凑上前，蛊惑地，“我有一条天赋异禀的舌头。”说完，克雷登斯直起身子，“你知道吗？那个懦弱的人居然为你买下了他而感激涕零。”

 

格雷夫斯面无表情地看着坐在自己身上的年轻人，“在害怕吗？”克雷登斯用一种分外无辜的语气问道，“别怕，我会让你真的硬起来，会骑着你，让你狠狠地肏我，”克雷登斯笑了，格外明艳灿烂，“但我会在你成结前，割开你的喉，就像我杀死肖议员，杀死我养母那样，然后，我会逃走。”再次慢慢伏下身子，把脸贴近格雷夫斯，他伸出鲜红欲滴的舌头舔了舔格雷夫斯的唇，说：“你的味道真好。”

克雷登斯轻哼着一首不具名的歌，移动着自己的臀部，顺着格雷夫斯的腹部慢慢地下滑，在经过这个alpha性器的时候，克雷登斯还狠狠地用自己的性器蹭了一下，最后，他停在格雷夫斯大腿上，不再移动，抽出了格雷夫斯的皮带，拿着皮带尾部轻轻触碰着自己的唇，克雷登斯单纯地说："我之前让他们死得太干脆了，这不太好。"克雷登斯歪了歪头，"所以这次我想做出点改变，希望你会喜欢。"说完，克雷登斯利落地举起拿着皮带的手，干脆地甩了下去，打在格雷夫斯的腹肌上，堪堪擦过格雷夫斯的性器，格雷夫斯倒吸一口凉气，闷哼出声。"哦！抱歉，我瞄准得不对，再来一次。"克雷登斯又甩下一皮带，打在格雷夫斯胸膛上，格雷夫斯只是喘着粗气，强忍着不再出声。

"嗯。"克雷登斯停下甩皮带的动作，探究地看着被禁锢在他身下的男人，"你似乎不惧怕疼痛。"克雷登斯评论道，丢开了手里的皮带，又一次伏下身子，"那快感呢？你惧怕吗？"说完，克雷登斯舔上了格雷夫斯胸膛上又红又肿的伤痕。

格雷夫斯很庆幸这年轻人没有脱掉自己的手表，他小心地旋转着手腕，等待着恰当的时机去触碰手表上定制的救援按钮。

这名omega是个小疯子，他清纯又艳丽，血腥又天真。格雷夫斯有点入迷地看着这个小疯子在他身上挥舞着皮带，很疼，但还不至于无法忍受，可格雷夫斯不想让这个还不算属于自己的omega太狂妄，他只能装出很难忍耐的样子，而结果是惊喜的。

小疯子的舌尖很凉，当他舔上格雷夫斯红肿燥热的伤痕时，格雷夫斯真的忍不住呻吟出来。

克雷登斯很满意男人的这个反应，他继续舔舐着格雷夫斯身上的伤痕，间或还亲吻吮吸一下。格雷夫斯气息不稳，最后，克雷登斯用手解开了他西裤，释放出格雷夫斯的勃起。

"看，我说过会让你硬起来的。"克雷登斯志得意满地看着喘着粗气的男人，低头含住了格雷夫斯的阴茎。

克雷登斯闻不到任何alpha信息素的气味，但omega天生淫荡的身子在他含住这个alpha阴茎的时候就已经做好准备，他能感觉到后穴的粘液越来越多，顺着产道流到肠道里去，很快就会搞得后穴的洞口湿哒哒的，他不得不停下口交，抬起头，望着这个一直很隐忍的alpha舔了舔满是前液的双唇，撩开睡袍下摆，对准那根剑拔弩张的性器迟缓地坐了下去，再一次满意地看到格雷夫斯仰起头，呻吟出声。

他刻意裹紧体内的阴茎，准备开口奚落，卧室的大门被撞开了，一队荷枪实弹的雇佣兵走了进来，迅速地走到床边，其中两人举枪指着克雷登斯，另外有四个人在忙着解开格雷夫斯手脚上的束缚，"抱歉让您受到惊吓，是我们疏忽了。"一名像是领头的人站在一旁毕恭毕敬地说。而克雷登斯像感觉不到房间里僵硬的气氛一样，磨蹭了一下屁股，提醒已经自由的alpha，他的阴茎还在克雷登斯屁股里。"你要在这些人面前肏我吗？"克雷登斯问。

格雷夫斯示意那些雇佣兵可以下去了，他们鱼贯离开，房间很快又剩下床上的两人，而格雷夫斯身上的伤痕疼得发烫，阴茎还越大越硬地杵在这个omega身体里。

"你是克雷登斯另外一个人格？"格雷夫斯坐起，伸手轻抚着omega胸前陈旧的鞭痕问道，克雷登斯不习惯这种亲密地触摸，好似他被爱护着，但事实是，没人真的在意他。

"你还要不要肏？"omega不耐烦地问。

格雷夫斯生气于克雷登斯的态度，用力抱起克雷登斯，把他压在身下，拿起还固定在床尾的绳子捆绑起克雷登斯的双手，"我希望你好好享受。"说完，格雷夫斯就大力地肏弄起来。

克雷登斯毫不羞耻地在格雷夫斯耳边浪叫着，"嗯！天啊！""哦！太棒了！""啊啊啊！好大好烫呀！"

格雷夫斯越恼怒，克雷登斯就叫得越起劲，他嗯嗯啊啊，断断续续叫个不停，最后格雷夫斯不得不停下腰腹挺进的动作，羞恼地命令道，"你给我闭嘴。"可是克雷登斯的眉眼尽是风情，"你难道不喜欢吗？我叫唤得这么大声，所有人都知道你在狠狠地肏弄着我，惩罚着一个不听话的omega。"克雷登斯微垂着双眼，用他的双唇轻碰格雷夫斯的，像渴求着一个吻。"您肏得我真舒服啊，格雷夫斯先生。"这句话令格雷夫斯再也忍受不住狠狠吻上克雷登斯的双唇，并用手捧着omega圆润饱满的屁股使劲又缓慢地顶弄起来。

克雷登斯像濒临渴死的沙漠旅人一样回吻着，动情地伸出手臂揽上格雷夫斯的双肩，把双腿盘上格雷夫斯的腰间，跟上alpha的律动，还紧紧缠着体内的性器不让它轻易离去。

格雷夫斯被裹得很舒服，他想缓慢地折磨身下的人，但又不停地挺进，他想进入到最深处，那个隐秘的孕育生命的地方，但由于不在发情期，那个柔软之处紧闭着，可格雷夫斯就是停不下来，他不断挺身进去，顶着那个入口，挤压逗弄，最后克雷登斯承受不住肆意的快感和疼痛，哭喊出声，"格雷夫斯先生，格雷夫斯先生"克雷登斯胡乱地叫着，不知道自己到底在哀求着什么。

格雷夫斯闻着omega青涩可人的气味从结合腺传出，亲吻了上去，这让克雷登斯再也忍不住哭泣颤抖着高潮了。格雷夫斯闭上双眼，深深地感受着克雷登斯身体里的美好，睁开眼，望着身下面色潮红，热气腾腾又柔软甜美的omega乖巧又仰慕的看着自己，"克雷登斯。"格雷夫斯说着，低下头再次吻上结合腺，并吮吸着包裹它的皮肤，这直接让刚从高潮中缓过神来的克雷登斯兴奋得晕了过去。格雷夫斯含着腺体，抱紧怀里昏睡的克雷登斯，抽出还硬着的阴茎，用手让自己发泄了出来。

格雷夫斯将自己与克雷登斯清理干净，还叫人送来了专门扣押犯人的手铐，把克雷登斯铐住后他亲吻了一下克雷登斯的额头，心满意足地抱着克雷登斯睡着了。

 

TBC？

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你喜欢这个故事


End file.
